Grim dragonball fairy tales
by Darkfirestar
Summary: *BRAND NEW* Bra, Marron and Pan all have their own fav fairy storys but what happens when the rules of a fairy story are broken and their fav storys become their fairy tale lives *READ AND REVIEW*


Hello this is my brand new story. I don't really know where I got the idea from but I think its ok. I thought it was bout time that I put up another story seeing as I only have one up but anyhow I better get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz {*wail, sob*}  
Story title. Grim fairy tales. {Stupid I know}  
  
It all started out as a normal day at capsule corps. Vegeta was working out in the G.R, Bulma was working in her lab. Trunks and Goten were watching television while Bra, Pan and Marron were hanging out in Bras bedroom. In Bras room the girls were looking through Bras old fairy tale book. "Oh wow hey I love this story" Bra said turning the page. "Cinderella?" Pan asked, "I much prefer Snow white." "Why?" Marron questioned. "Because I like the idea of her being dead then resurrected" Pan replied. "Well I like little red ridding hood" told Marron. "I like it because little red ridding hood was really sweet in looking after her grandmother. "Yeah then getting eaten by a wolf, not my idea of a happy ending." Teased Pan. "Well i like Cinderella best, I like the ending. I like the idea of finding your prince and living happily ever after. I like her at the ball the best" said Bra. "Well their not really so give it up why are we looking at this book anyway?" Pan asked. "Your right I mean were like 16 years old now right? Well I'm hungry lets get something to eat" Bra suggested. "Ok lets go"" Pan and Marron said.  
  
They all got up and went down stairs. Trunks and Goten sat watching TV as the girls came down. "What crap are you watching now dumbo?" Yelled Bra to Trunks. "Get lost you two faced fu" Trunks countered. "Daddy Trunks is" Bra screamed. "NO, no ok I'm sorry don't tell dad" Pleaded Trunks. "Well how bout we make a deal I won't tell if next Halloween we go trick or treating as Wendy and Peter Pan with tights or it's no deal" challenged Bra. Trunk's eyes widened at the thought of wearing pea-green tights. "Daddy" yelled an impatient Bra. "No ok, ok deal" sighed Trunks as the rest of the gang sniggered.  
  
In a castle on a dark mountain an old man in grey robes with short white hair and a long white beard stood polishing a mirror. Suddenly an old woman with curly blonde hair and death like blue eyes appeared in the mirror. "Aren't you dead yet?" screeched the old woman. "Still bitter after all these centuries?" Chuckled the old man turning away from the mirror knocking it ever so slightly. The woman looked up at the top of the mirror at the nail that kept it on the wall as it slowly pulled out the wall. A young man stood with a rag in his hand polishing some thing made of glass. He stopped polishing what ever it was and placed it on a little ledge next to another just like it. When the man turned round he revealed the glass thing to be a glass shoe! Two glass shoes really and little sign next to the saying 'Cinderella!'  
  
The old man walked over to the young man. "Be careful with those my boy there not just props in a story they insure every story with a happy ending" "Yes sir I understand" said the man latter know as Glen. All round the room stood stools and stands with all the props of every fairy story placed upon them. The old man stood and opened a book labelled fairy tales. The mirror slowly rocked even more off the wall. The old woman looked up gasping and grinning at the thought of being free. The old man suddenly realised what was happening and yelled out to Glen "don't let the mirror fall." The mirror fell to the floor smashing in to a thousand glittering pieces. The two men stood in shock as a huge cloud of smoke and the old woman appeared within it. "Hello I'm back and now it's time for you to die."  
  
The old woman cackled as she grabbed the old mans neck digging her nails in and drawing blood and slowly draining away his life and throwing him to the ground. Dead. "Who, who are you?" asked the shaken man. "You obviously don't know your fairy tales wicked witch, mirror get the idea?" Mocked the witch. The witch moved in on the man while he tried to back away. The witch pointed two fingers at Glen an said "When I say this I'm not kidding in to the mirror to do my bidding" Thunder and lightning swirled all round Glen as he was suddenly pulled back in to the mirror. The tiny shards of glass flew back and joined together fixing themselves. The mirror floated on to the wall. "Now mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" asked the witch smoothing out her rattail hair. "Well it ain't you, you washed up old hasbin" yelled Glen. "Listen you are the magic mirror and can only speak the truth so speak it and unless you want to be 'accidentally' broken I suggest you get on with It" growled the witch. "Oh fine you may think you are beautiful but you sold your soul you're the ugliest thing that's ever lived. The Sayjin princess Is lovelier far oh queen than thee." The mirror spoke. "What? show her me now" yelled the witch. The mirror shimmered to reveal Bra smiling a breath-taking smile at her brother.  
  
"Alright then how about this mirror, mirror on the wall who's the toughest of them all?" "Well it's not you ugly" sneered the mirror. "Shut up if I'm not then who is?" questioned the witch. Pan appeared in the mirror yelling at Goten. "Ok well I can only think of one other thing that I'm sure I am " mirror, mirror on the wall who's the sweetest of them all?" "Do I even have to answer that?" yawned the mirror. Marron was watching Goten eat when he ran out of sandwiches so Marron gave him hers. "Enough I will be the most beautiful, most toughest, most sweetest of them all no matter what" the old hag I mean witch walked over to the props from the fairy tales. "Hey you can't take them if you use them it might undo the entire story" said Glen. "Just what I want you fool" smirked the witch. "Now show me the girl who has beauty beyond any other." The mirror shimmered and changed from Glen to the kitchen at capsule corps.  
  
"So you got invited to Rileys party?" asked Marron. "Yeah but I'm not going" replied Bra. "Why?" Trunks sniggered "scared your skirt might fall down or your breath might smell even worse?" "No dumb ass I just don't feel like it that's all." Bra sighed "Oh is this about you-know who? And that you like you-know who but you-know who doesn't know that you like you-know who? Asked Pan. "What?" asked a confused Bra. "Nevermind" said Pan. "Very good I know the perfect one for her" cackled the witch. She walked over to the glass shoes labelled 'Cinderella' picking them up, the mirror started arguing but was quickly shut up at the threat of being smashed. "I'll keep these for now" the witch cackled out.  
  
"Now let me see what shall I start with ah yes Snow white" she said. Slowly she opened the fairy book to the page with a picture of a woods man. "Woods man come forth," cried the witch. The picture glowed bright orange filling the entire room. The picture jumped out of the book and turned in to a real man. "Woods man bring me the heart of the girl with the toughest nature" commanded the witch. "As you wish my queen" replied the gruff voice of the woods man as her stalked out the room.  
  
The girls sat in the living room watching TV "So is the reason your not going to the part is cause you like Goten?" asked Marron. "Yeah but It don't matter I" Bra started but never finished as a loud crash came from the patio doors. The trio ran out the living room to see what had happened. A huge man with shoulder length black hair wearing black tight trousers and a plain black medieval shirt carrying an axe had broken right through the doors. He saw Bra and Marron and swung his axe with amazing speed slicing through the top of Bras arm sending her flying right in to Marron spiralling both of the across the room. The woods man turned towards Pan and swung his axe once more, Pan dogged just in time. "Bra are you ok?" asked a shocked Marron turning Bra over. "Yeah what about Pan?" They turned to see Pan trying to dodge the axe again. "Bra do something" screamed Pan "Right BIG BANG ATTACK" yelled Bra. The blast cut through the woods man like a knife on butter. He was killed instantly he simply burst in to dust dropping his axe after him.  
  
Bra walked over to Pan "What the hell was the hell was that? She asked in a very Vegeta like fashion. "Um I think it was a hunter or some thing" whispered Marron. "You know now I think about it, it kind of reminds me of something," said Bra. "Wait I know" she said disappearing up the stairs followed by Pan helped by Marron. "What are you doing?" questioned Marron. "Look at this, this is the guy that attacked us" Bra said showing them her book of fairy tales turning to a picture of the woods man. "Ok I don't get it a character from a book attacked us?" a quizzical Pan asked. "Well it's the same guy alright" replied Marron "this is getting strange" said Bra.  
  
Back at the castle the witch was furious. "Hahahaha you can't defeat them they are stronger then your magic" yelled the mirror. "Maybe but they are not stronger than the magic of fairy tales" smirked the witch picking up Cinderella's glass shoes, Snow white's apple and Little red ridding hoods cloak then dissapering in a cloud of grey smoke and sparkles. The witch reappeared in capsule corps kitchen. She placed the glass shoes in a blue box with a lavender ribbon closing the lid. Then she placed the apple in the fruit bowl as soon as she did it glowed a bright red then stopped. "Hey I'm just gonna get something for my arm ok?" yelled Bra. The witch hearing the voice quickly disappeared. Bra came down the stairs moments later and walked over to the cabinet and banged up her arm. As soon as she turned round her eyes were pulled to a blue box on the table. Slowly she walked over to it and took of the lid her eyes widened it shock.  
  
Marron and Pan were sitting in Bras room waiting for her to come back when she burst in through the door. "You'll never guess what I have found look at these" Bra said breathlessly opening the box. "What the hell are they?" squawked Pan. "Glass slippers from Cinderella, must be from Goten he knows Cinderella is my favourite" said Bra. "Wait why would Goten send you glass slipper?" a suspicious Marron asked. "Well I don't know but there from Goten so there wonderful" huffed Bra. Bra started to take off her red boots "What are you doing?" asked Marron. "Proving a point" replied Bra "that there is nothing wrong with these shoes." "What if it's dangerous?" reasoned Pan "I mean were nearly killed by some wired axe guy and now some shoes just appear" Bra didn't listen but carried on removing her boots and picked up the elegant glass shoes and placing them upon her feet. Bra placed her hands on her hips. "See" she said "I'm fine" as soon as she said that blue sparks flew from the shoes and slowly wound around Bras body till she was no longer visible. The sparks died down to revel Bra dressed in a tight corset dress. The corset was decorated with gold thread in tiny flowers. The skirt was white silk to her ankles with a small bow on the back. Bra's hair was curled and piled on top of her head with bits framing her face. On top of her head was a shinning tiara going in to a point then a diamond hanging in the centre surrounded by pearls. "Actually I'm better then fine" Bra said to Pan and Marron shock clearly written n their faces.  
  
Authors note: Well that's it for the first chapter and I think it's the most I have ever written for a story. Well I hope you have enjoyed it I wanted to take a different approach to this story. Oh and remember read and review Love ya bye bye 


End file.
